Right Here Waiting
by lunatix988
Summary: Tristan and his cousin was back and once again tried to forget Rory. No luck. My 1st gg fic. (completed) *i have edited all the parts* well small change
1. Default Chapter

Right Here Waiting  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mine? What did I owe to get such a wonderful thing like Gilmore Girls?  
  
Pairing: R/T (duh, who else I'm going to pair with?)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It's not a songfic, although later this amazing song will appear, but it's not. And umm, actually I'm not really sure about writing this fic, not really good at English. My first gg fanfic, so pls r/r.  
  
  
  
Summary: Tristan's father sent him back to Chilton. And his cousin was also sent in to watch him.  
  
Another Author's Note: I've edited the whole chapter. Uh I dunno if u notice the different, but I've made it hmm longer I think.  
  
  
  
===========================================================  
  
  
  
"Moooooom, hurry up!! What are you doing up there?" Rory shouted from the front door.  
  
  
  
It was always her job to shout Lorelai, when it comes to Friday Night Dinner. Lately her mother had trying things that would make her wound and absent at the dinner, like drink only two cups of coffee a day. Only that didn't work because by the noon, she had drunk two pots instead of two cups. Even Luke cannot stop her, because she was bursting to the dinner, grabbed the coffee pot, nope not just one but two pots and then stormed out, leaving all the customers gawking. She didn't even give a chance for Luke to interrupt her. Later that day, he came to their house to ask his coffeepots back and told her, that he considered that as a robbery. And she was mock- horrified. Okay back to the situation.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, be ready!!" Lorelai shouted back, as Rory snorted. Lorelai came down rushing. She was looking for the key.  
  
"Wait, where's the key Rory? It's not neither under the pillow nor on the top of the fridge. Oh my god I think we lost it. Oh how disappointed! Well, I'd better call your expecting grandma and told her that..." She trailed off as Rory held up her hand showing the key was in her hand.  
  
"Should we go?" She pleaded  
  
"You always ask that every week and yes, for god's sake, we have to go, because if we don't, you'll have to pay my school fee." She sighed for like a hundred times.  
  
"Hey, I resent that. I have to pay that back to your amazing grams eventually."  
  
"Okay, okay. But still, we have to go. Now, don't make it any harder, get in the jeep!" Rory ordered. Her mother's face fell, giving in she put her shoes on and grabbed the key. She walked to their jeep and started the engine. "I'm ready for one night, just don't expect to see me past the dinner" she dramatically sighed, and run the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan lied down at his back, staring to the ceiling. Going home isn't something exhilarating for him, because he had to face his parents, which is depressing. He always has to clench his fist every time they talk, or better definition is arguing. Well, the good thing is it'll be his last year at Military School. Then he'll go to college where he can run away from his parents.  
  
  
  
His mind flew away to Chilton, where he left a year ago. It has been a year, since he flirted with girls that surrounded him, since he made out with almost all the female species at Chilton, well except the teacher. He missed everything about it. The snappy Paris, the cheery Madeline, the library, the hallway where he always made out with girls against lockers, oh wait he also missed the flirting Louise. And well most of all he missed his Juliet, missed their verbal spar.  
  
  
  
He let out a desperate sigh, as the song came from his CD stereo.  
  
  
  
Ocean's apart, day after day And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice, on the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never, how can we stay forever?  
  
  
  
'What the hell?' He leaned to switch off his stereo, but decided to give it a break 'Let's just face it, you have to deal with your sentimental side, DuGrey' He lightly smacked his head, but continued listening to the song heard from the speaker of his stereo- tape.  
  
  
  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes, Or how my heartbreaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
  
  
Is he going to wait for her? What if it'll take forever, I mean forever. He doubt if he'll ever see her again anyway, but then a loud knock on the door. He groaned and turned the tape off. He knew who it was. He stood up and opened the door, ready for anything his father will throw him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Rory, how's Chilton anyway?" asked her grandma nonchalantly, trying to put out a conversation.  
  
"Oh, its nice grandma, they still trying to get my head off." She answered dryly.  
  
"Rory Dear, you have to mingle with your friend, and if it's necessary, I will invite you to some social events so you can get to know people better, especially friends from your school."  
  
Rory was chocked and shook her head. "No grandma, that's not-" But Lorelai cut her off by dropping her salad plate to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai, how old are you? You cannot even hold the plate still." Her grandmother's stern voice filled up the room. Rory sent her mother a gratitude look.  
  
"Oh mommy in case you don't know how old I am, well I'm thirty two like you see, and this is Rory my daughter who also sixteen, isn't it a miracle to have a daughter only sixteen years younger? Well, that's because I was pregnant at her age. Now how's that sound?" Her voice was rising. Rory knew right away that it was gonna be a heated arguing. So she interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Mom, don't you think it's already late? Come on, we better get going." She received her mom's look but still acted apathetic. "Grandma, the dinner is really delicious, thank you. Bye grandma and grandpa." She kissed their cheek lightly. And she dragged her mother outside as Richard chuckled. It was also her job to be the intrusion, in every heated arguing gonna be.  
  
Outside the Gilmore Mansion, Lorelai rested her hands on her hips and she began lecturing.  
  
  
  
"Missy, you just cut off my will to speak, it was our first argument tonight beside the routine banter about how weird and horrible the foods are you know with strange name. We don't know if the contents are frog or even worse snake!!" She snapped at her, then remembering something "Where was I?"  
  
"Your first argument with her tonight."  
  
"Ah, yes that. I was gonna say something even cattier, but you cut me off and dragged me. I have failed to raise my one and only offspring, the descent of mine" She feigned wiping off the tears that didn't exist.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. So let's just be off okay?!" She ushered her still fussing mother to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan discovered his dad behind the door. He immediately clenched his teeth to calm him down. But his dad only said,  
  
"Son, you're going back to Chilton"  
  
  
  
A/N: yep I've changed some.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	2. I Don't Care

Right Here Waiting  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own Gilmore Girls. But well you know, if I have money that much, I'll take over Gilmore Girls and make Chad stay in the show. :sighs: my greatest dream!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What?!" He screamed. His yes widened in shock. He backed away, trying to digest the news, swallowing hard. He silenced waiting for another explanation. William kept acting stiff. Nonchalantly he said,  
  
"Well, you've heard that. You're going back to Chilton. I want you to graduate from there, not that military school. Did I make myself clear?"  
  
"But.but my stuffs are still there, you didn't say any word about that. You can't pull me back just like that. And they didn't tell me either that I was going home for Chilton. What the hell?"  
  
"Now, I've told you, haven't I?" He glared at his father. He always treats people like they're his property. He doesn't care about his reaction. He still stood calmly. Tristan shook his head and tried to remain calm. "No, okay, it's just no"  
  
  
  
But his father just waved his hand, apathetic. "Oh, son you know me. This September, you'll be at Chilton hallway. I've talked to Headmaster Charleston. He checked your entire file during your stay at military school, and he said that you can make it to Chilton." As the words escaped from his mouth, Tristan's face grew red. He clenched his fist, tightly and yelled at his father.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going back there. I'm not going back to Chilton. I'm not going back to my past. I'm not going back!! You hear me??" He yelled at him, but William's next respond make him surprised, real surprised.  
  
  
  
His father face grew more softly. He sat at Tristan's bed and patted to the air beside him. "Kid I know you've got problem. Although you didn't say a word but I know you got a big one!" His eyes widened. He was caught off guard. He didn't define his action would be like that.  
  
  
  
"Look Tristan, you have to learn to deal with that. You'll have big amounts of problem later. And you can try to solve that from here." And then William smiled something he never did for the past years. "You are the vision of me when I was a teenager, so I know you very well. And I have something to tell you, if you have any problem, don't keep it deep inside your heart. Feel free to tell me well maybe not that often because I'm busy, but you can tell your cousin, Alesha. She's also going to Chilton for her freshman year."  
  
And then his father walked away from his room, leaving him still gawking.  
  
A moment later a girl walked past his room, making her way to the kitchen. He saw that and jumped in front of her.  
  
"Leish!!"  
  
  
  
Alesha Druelle jumped in excitement as she threw her arms around him. She kissed her cheek, as she shrieked.  
  
"Tristan, you're here!" He quickly ushered her to his room and closed it. She sat on the edge of his bed as he rushed to her and hugged her.  
  
"So I bet this year you're gonna be my babysitter huh? What did you earn to volunteer to go to Chilton?" He smirked, but she simply ignored him as she squealed. Mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"So, tell me. Any particular female creature?" He made a confused face "Female creature?"  
  
"Female creature?" She mimicked his face. "Well obviously the one that made you broke into the save. Stupid, real stupid. " She added, and continued, "Well, not technically, but mentally. Come on, sooner or later I'm gonna meet this girl. I'm going to Chilton. So I can spread some dirty news about you, King of Chilton. Hey that made me Princess of Chilton. So not the point, ok what I meant is that if you didn't give me some briefing about this girl, how she looked like, why did she attract you, her nice body part" He shot her a dagger look "Sorry, little rude. You have to give me that to prevent me doing something you might hate."  
  
"How do you know it was because of a girl?" He sighed, seeing her babbling reminded him to his Juliet.  
  
"Oh come on Tristan!!" she said impatiently. "You did that to gain attention. If it wasn't to your dad than it'd be to a girl. I was just venturing to the second choice. Knowing you, you must have it bad to this one huh?" she lightly patted his arm gently. He laid back as he put his hands behind his head, looking to nothing in particular, just staring faraway.  
  
"Her name's Mary, no I mean Rory. Mary was my nick to her. Well she's beautiful not just some pretty, she's beautiful." He emphasized the beautiful word and Alesha held up her hands "Okay I got it, I got it. Now go on." Tristan closed his eyes, "She got a brunette hair, those piercing blue eyes, well those are my favorite tough, rosy cheeks that always look red even if she wasn't blushing. And well her body was nice, but that doesn't what I looked for. Her personality was interesting. She was so exasperating, stubborn, with nice arguments that make me taken aback, and she always babble." He smiled. But she narrowed her eyes accusingly at him "You didn't tell me the whole story. That's not the thing you really, really interested in her." She crossed her hands over her chest. "I want the detail, why did she make you fall in love, head over heels, crush, lust, and anything you called. I want t-h-e- d-e-t-a-i-l!!"  
  
  
  
"Shit" he muttered to himself, as he began the entire story about her.  
  
  
  
"I treated her badly at the first place-" "Another stupid mistake" "Let me tell you would you?" Without waiting for her respond, he continued "Well, when she first stepped her feet at Chilton, I called her Mary, as in Virgin Mary, that's what people assume, but to me she's just like my Mary, I don't know why Mary, but it's just came from my mouth, and when the entire girls at Chilton practically begged me to date them, she threw away my offer instead." "Ah, if she's gonna be your future wife, than I'm definitely approve it!!" "Want me to tell you, or find out yourself?" He asked annoyed. "Yep sorry, please continue" "And finally we kissed at one of my friends party, but she said it was a mistake, because we both were just dumped. She said it was like rebounding. She told me we can start over a new friendship, when all I want was to be with her, kissed her, hugged her. Those screamed inside my head yet I can't tell anything to her. I don't want to ruin the friendship if it was the least I can get. Later she even set me up with Paris." He let out a sigh, and continued "That least friendship was ruined by me, the one and only me." He smiled sadly "I happened to know she was a fan of PJ Harvey, and when I heard she was in town, I got us tickets, I meant it to be a date. But she didn't. She thought it would be harm if she ever goes to a date with me." He said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
His glance flew to the mirror where he still slipped the tickets between the glass and the frame. Then he stared back at the ceiling like he always did whenever he comes to term of thinking something seriously. "And I took her book, and told her I'd give them back if she wanted to go with me. But then her ex came, and my life was over." She winced baffled. "What do you mean over? I mean you're here now" He covered his face with his hands and then looked at her straight in her eye. "She told him, she hated me. Hate. That's the exact word. She hated me. Even worse, she said she loved that bagboy"  
  
She softly said "Maybe she was too much. She was angry you took her book right?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yep now review folks!! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ 


	3. Untittled

Right Here Waiting  
  
Disclaimer: Gee, you know what I'd do if I actually own them.  
  
Feedback: Thanks, a lot. I was half expecting a harsh one, but then you made it nicely. And I really need more feedbacks and suggestions.  
  
Author's Note: I have tried to make it longer. And I think chapter 2 was little bit longer. I'll try harder.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Hey sis!" Jess greeted Rory as he came out from the storage room. Although biologically they're not siblings, but Jess already deemed her as his little sister. "Whatcha want?" He asked as he gave the menu.  
  
"Coffee!!" She exclaimed. He frowned  
  
"That's not unusual." He stated. Rory simply ignored him and replied with a whisper  
  
"Hey, can you make it three cups? Luke didn't give up fighting, when my mom tried to argue with him. He could hold her for about an hour; until she decided that he was "King of All Devil" and went to Starbucks, all the way to Hartford." He grinned  
  
"Oh, yeah my lovely uncle had been practicing to face the war."  
  
"Did you just say lovely? Whoa! Who the hell are you? I want the old Jess back!!" She mocked shock. He winked at her and reached the coffee pot. But, before he could go brewing some coffee, she called him again,  
  
"Sorry, I wanna order two huge hamburgers and two huge French fries, and I'd really appreciate two huge hotdogs." He winced at her orders,  
  
"You guys have a movie night?" She shook her head, as he smirked "You really like everything huge huh?!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean anyway? You're trying to say I'm greedy?" When he was about to counter, Luke cut him off with gruff voice.  
  
"Get her order." He stated firmly.  
  
Jess scowled, as Rory stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed 'My victory'. Then he disappeared into the kitchen, and soon came back with Rory's orders.  
  
"There you go." He handed her the orders. He thought about something, and said  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to the new bookstore at Hartford? My treat!" Rory nodded, signifying that she's ok with that. He spoke again  
  
"You. Ready. At. 7! Or, the shopping spree doesn't stand?" Rory nodded again. He frustrated and then just shooed her.  
  
"Okay, okay just go away Rory!!" She meekly went out of the dinner, grinning.  
  
  
  
Once she got her to her house, where her mom waiting with a gleam of hope in her eyes. When she handed the bag; she was practically gloating at the contents of the bag. Rory went upstairs to put her backpack she carried. Loreai used that chance to reach out for the three cups coffee. But then Rory shouted "Two for you!!"  
  
Lorelai muttered "Evil, evil daughter"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Alesha greeted him. She then came into his room, and sat next to him. She saw he was a mess. He leaned his back against the bed and staring out of the window. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She covered her face with her hands, frustrated.  
  
"Okay, just forget the Gilmore girl for the rest of the summer. I'm tired looking at you like that!" He snapped her moodily  
  
"Just don't look at me then!" He looked away. She ignored his comment, continued,  
  
"I'm sorry. Hey, we still have three more weeks before the school starts. I'm thinking we could go taking some vacation abroad or joining summer camp, or we could just lazing around, go to movies, roaming at the bookstore my favorite tough. Just do something to forget her."  
  
"Then you have to kill me. I'll still think about her if I'm alive."  
  
"Look Tristan, since when you actually become sentimental, romantic, pessimist and vulnerable? Who are you? Where did you take my cousin Tristan Janlen DuGrey?" She stared at him straight in his eyes, demanding to know what the hell has happened.  
  
"Kay, you win!! We spend the summer forgetting about Rory Gilmore,-" He spoke loudly, releasing the pressure inside him.  
  
"Wait, that's not what I mean, you can't forget her for ever. I mean she's your first and your true love. Aaaand maybe you'll get the chance number two!!" She smirked and pointed her two fingers as a cue of the second chance she talked about.  
  
"Hmm, how do you know she's actually my first love?"  
  
"Just by looking at you, I've known you've never fallen in love before. You talked about her with so much passion. You described her with dreamy eyes, looking far away. Oh, come on you said you wanna forget her for the rest summer. You just torment me with the whole sulky face, snappy talking, and sad face. Just admit it, you actually like it to go back, I've known you for like fifteen years. Cannot lie, cannot lie!!" She sang and dancing around.  
  
"Okay, 7 then!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, are you trying to empty my pocket? Let me count!!" He counted the books Rory held.  
  
"Okay, its all sixteen books not to mention they all are novel which page is more than six hundreds fifty, what are you gonna do? Eat them off?" He shook his head in defeat then continued  
  
"I should've known better than to offer you a shopping spree for books, you're not going to waste any bit of it."  
  
"Yeah, it's one really big mistake!!" She grinned ear to ear.  
  
"But hey, look I've got Nick Hornby's About a Boy. The movie was cool. Let's try the book."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what do you buy?" Tristan asked.  
  
"The Princess Diaries trilogy" she easily answered  
  
"You read it?" He frowned  
  
"Hey!! You're the conservative one. All your books are classic, these books rock. It really mirrored teenager's life, about what she felt when someone sends her a love letter, how she reacted when she was told that she'll be the future princess of a small country, and how she was used by a filth who asked her to ball just so his picture would pop up in the front page of newspaper. It's really good!!" She explained to him, felt offended.  
  
"Okay o,-" He trailed off. He gasped at the sight he was seeing. He was numb until Alesha nudged him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Concern was written all over her face. Tristan grabbed her wrist and led her out.  
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here. We'd better eat first, and then we'll go back there!!" He said firmly, still holding her wrist. He was so shocked that he saw Rory yet even with another guy instead of bagboy.  
  
  
  
-At the food court-  
  
"You still didn't tell me why you stormed out." She said flatly but also whining.  
  
"Well I was just hungry, and decide we'd better get dinner first." He shrugged nonchalantly. And he began to bite his hamburger.  
  
"You don't gasp if you are hungry!" She pointed out.  
  
"I'm going to buy some drink, mine's empty." He stood up and walked to the drink counter. But then someone patted his shoulder, when he turned around he saw straight to Rory's blue eyes which were wide in shock. Then she hugged him tightly right away. It was him then to be shocked. He didn't expect to be greeted warmly.  
  
"Tristan? How are you doing?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, aaaand the button is waiting for you to be clicked, so click it now!!"  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	4. Hey Tristan how are you doing!

Right Here Waiting  
  
ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my you accuse me for something I didn't do. That's my room officer, oh no no no there's nothing in there. Just a few friends of mine. Yeah she really likes Gilmore Girls so she always talks that way, yeah kind of fast right. I agree with you officer.  
  
  
  
My Note: Thanks for all the feedbackers!! I really appreciate your suggest and if you think I should change something, or just tell me what's the stinky part. I'm ok with that so here you go with the story And I'm sorry to hiss The Princess Diaries, in fact it's actually one of my favorite books.  
  
  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Umm, Rory? Hi" Tristan uneasily hugged her back. Sensing his weird behavior, she pulled back and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Umm, Rory? Hi?" She imitated him and shaking her head in disappointment "That's all you say? After one year you left me at that play? What the hell did they teach you there? And where's our usual banter? Teasing comeback, with seduction note? Your snide, hell where's my nickname anyway?" As she kept talking he grew really really uneasy.  
  
  
  
"So, did Military School even worse than Chilton you know with gargoyles glare at us all the time like we did a huge sin and deserved to be punished by whipping us with home work?!! Okay that wasn't good" Rory eyed him. She was interesting to know the way he lived at Military School. She meant he got anything, the minute he said so. It must be really hard for him to survive. He melted at the stare she gave him 'Remember DuGrey, you can't fall once again. Just act cool maan!!' He chuckled lightly  
  
  
  
"Absolutely!! Military School is a whole lot worse. Imagine you have to wake up at four am doing some push-ups, sit-ups and all that ups. I would prefer to stay in Chilton even with piles of homework, or weekly test." He stopped, then he spoke up again "Umm, Rory I should be going,-" He was really anxious to get away from her, but instead she let him pass her, she blocked his way.  
  
  
  
"What? Going? No!! We have some catch ups to do." She pulled him to sit next to her. "We haven't seen each other in one year. Usually you cannot bear not to see me in one day!!" He rolled his eyes at her comment although it's pretty much right.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Alesha watched them from her seat, wondering why Tristan seemed so fidgety being hugged by a brunette girl. His smirk was wiped off. She had known Tristan for life, and she assumed Tristan was a heartthrob. Hugged by a girl isn't something he was going to miss. But now she was seeing him looked fidgety being hugged by just some girl.  
  
  
  
She also watched the brunette girl whom he was talking to. Alesha scanned the girl. She had a long brunette hair, seemed like she was gabbing, and she was holding a The Coffee Bean cup. Then realization hit her.  
  
  
  
"Shit!! That's the Gilmore Girl. He's seen her in the bookstore, that's why he dragged me here. That chicken!! Now, I don't have the books with me." She grumbled to herself annoyed. She got to torture him for a while. She sneered naughtily "Now, let's just watch" She said to herself mischievously. She intentionally ignored his -help-me-out-here-please- look. And she bought some popcorn and just sat where she was supposed to be, enjoying the scene.  
  
  
  
When it was already satisfied her, beside he sent a pleading look thousands time, she approached them. She smirked at Tristan, but instantly changed into a slight smile, when Rory turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, what took you so long?" pretended that she just saw Rory and greeted her "Hi, I'm Alesha Druelle, Tristan's cousin? Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey I'm Rory Gilmore. Tristan's former schoolmate when he went to Chilton, he was quiet a player, he always make out in front of my locker well he was pretty annoying but I think we have the best banter ever,-" He smirked at her "I prefer to say that was a best love battle ever." She threw him a death glare as she continued "And as you know he screwed up and was sent to military school. I'm sorry I talk too much don't I?"  
  
  
  
Alesha chuckled 'very fixed with what Tristan said'  
  
  
  
"So Tristan, when will you go back to military school?" Alesha replied "He's." She was about to tell her about Tristan's comeback, but noticing his -don't-say-a-word-or-I'll-skin-you-alive- look she abruptly stopped.  
  
  
  
Jess made his way to Rory, as he tugged her shoulder "Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce my friend also known as my brother, that's what I consider him. Okay this is Jess. Jess this is Tristan and his cousin Alesha"  
  
  
  
"Hi" Tristan greeted him as he smiled in relief. Rory saw that, he quickly acted cool as Alesha said  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess and Rory nice to meet you guys, but unfortunately we have to go to the bookstore. I need some books."  
  
  
  
"You don't need that, you just like some teeny fictions, can you guys believe that she actually read The Princess Diaries?!" He snorted  
  
  
  
"The Princess Diaries?" Jess blurted out. "No offence but I'm going to laugh out loud, so I'm excused myself!" He bit his lip, try not to burst out laughing. Then he hurriedly ran away and laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong about them, they're nice books!!" Alesha snapped "Why everybody seem to like classic? Well, I do like Northanger Abbey, Emma, Heidi or kinds like that, but there's absolutely nothing bad with liking teeny books!!" Rory nodded approvingly. "Yes, that's right. They're good too. But for me, classic is my life." She smiled. Alesha was a little bit taken aback by her reaction. She thought she'd be badmouthing it as she recalled that she loves reading classic a lot.  
  
  
  
'I can see now what's so special about her. She cares for people but yeah she's still being herself' Alesha smiled to herself. She liked this girl.  
  
  
  
Tristan on the other hand, was wary about her cousin. He was afraid she'd embarrass him "Okay, okay let's go buy those books! Mary, it's nice meeting you here." He smirked as he ushered his cousin and made their way to the bookstore.  
  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes but waved goodbye. Then she thought of something and whacked her head 'Aww stupid, why didn't I ask his number, there's no way we'll meet again anytime soon, and hell he looked real good in his normal clothes not that he's not good in anything. His hair was still messy, and that smirk was never leaving his adorable face! Wait Tristan is adorable?? God his ego will sky rocket if he ever hear that from my mouth!'  
  
  
  
"Why's that blushing? That kid?" Jess gestured Tristan as he grinned "As I recall isn't he the Bible Boy and the Evil One your mom had talked about a lot? Preppy spoiled kid, but cute though for girls. I bet he's kind of Woman's Man! Well, the venture one. So the opposite of the farm boy." He referred to Dean.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" She spat him, as slight blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say you like him. Just comparing him to farm boy." Jess emphasized the you like him part.  
  
  
  
"Again, shut up!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Alesha asked, looking at him intently.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, I've got no time to play this game." She whined insistently. A sigh escaped from his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Nope, she just has to wait until the first day at school." He said flatly, but his eyes was smoldering.  
  
  
  
"Suit yourself then. But you know, it's clearly seen that she missed you so much. You don't have to be afraid of her rejection anymore, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, so we head home?" Tristan tried to ignore her and change the subject. He turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
"What?" She scolded him "Buy me The Princess Diaries trilogy now! We're heading to the bookstore." She dragged him to Barnes and Nobles. "Beside it was your fault just to leave right after seeing her. How chicken of you!!" She whacked his head.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! That wound both my heart and head." He grasped his chest as his other hand caressed his head softly. She raised her eyebrow at the mention of heart. He continued "The payback is giving you tour around Chilton. You have to see horrible creatures stand in every Chilton intersection!! I'll put you through hell!" He mocked serious and squinted his eyes at her. He put his fingers on his head, making devil ears, until he saw that she was only silence, lost in her thoughts. "Already think about it? Just for your 411, all of them are dreadful!"  
  
  
  
Ignoring his comment she said.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder how she will react if she sees you in Chilton."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	5. Apparently you had no intention to tell ...

Right Here Waiting ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again, nope this time I'm way too bored to act so it's just, Hey people Gilmore Girls and all characters are not mine. Only Alesha and the storyline are mine.  
  
Author's Note: Ah, this fic is really lack of review I don't know if I'll even continue well maybe yes for the next few chapters, but maybe I'm just gonna find ideas and write another story which will also take time.  
  
Spoiler: It's gonna be in Chilton. I know, kinda fast. But I've got some things planned on my head.  
  
Feedback: Really really appreciated. But thanks too all of you who have reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
===================to the story==============================  
  
  
  
"Okay, when the hell are you gonna come out?" Tristan shouted as he still paced back and forth. He was nervous to go back to Chilton. To face everybody. He was sure as hell that he'll be surrounded by almost of the Chilton population. Girls are gonna take over him, trying to get his attention. That goes to the boys too. Only they don't flirt with him. Most of all, how will he face Rory? "Aargh!! I need reasons!!" he smacked his side of head. Just then his cousin came out, smirking.  
  
"See? I told you so."  
  
"Don't know what you are talking about.." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ookay Mr. Perfect, We'll see what' will happen." She waggled her eyebrow.  
  
"Ooh, so you think I'm perfect? Thank you dear cousin!" she intentionally dismissed Tristan.  
  
"I'm ready." He grinned and grabbed his stuffs. He led them to his car, started it and dashed to the driveway.  
  
================================================  
  
"Not a good start." she muttered under her breath as she struggled with her jammed locker. She launched her fist as she grimaced at the pain and it still didn't open. Then she heard a noise from the end of the hallway. She shook her head. Rory still couldn't understand why everybody seemed so cheery at the first day. In fact it was in her "Worst Event" list along with "The Friday Night Dinner" and "Gilmore Christmas Party" and the other hatred events. When finally she could open her locker, she breathed in relief and began to take books from her locker and placed it in her backpack. Her mind wandered, thinking about the short meeting with Tristan. Hmm, that's not her business. She snapped her thought and slammed her locker. She turned around and saw someone familiar. The girl was also struck in her locker. Her short blonde hair faced her. Rory wanted to tap her shoulder and see her face clearly, but then the bell rang. The girl dashed without even opened her locker, disappeared in to the crowd.  
  
"Great, what a good timing!" said Rory sarcastically. She quickly went to her class, didn't bother to see what caused the noise. "Probably just some popular girl spread news about her lovely holiday." She thought.  
  
She still didn't see him  
  
=================================================  
  
"Already saw her?" Alesha asked him as she put her lunch tray in front of him.  
  
"Nope, and I'm growing nervous." She shot him a mock shock look.  
  
"You can be nervous??" Before he could even counter, about twelve girls came surrounded and bombarded him with question and Alesha was put aside and forgotten. She was annoyed and moved to another table. Tristan put his 'confident attitude' and answered every question with cool. Students came along and soon the crowd was getting bigger.  
  
===============================================  
  
  
  
"I see you don't flirt with him." Paris's snappy voice registered her mind. She turned her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I also see this female specimen in front of me whatever her name is talk to the wrong person. As I recall I don't know and don't want to know any creature from Chilton. Except maybe you which we agreed no 'friends' thing involved. And I don't want to know about you either." She sarcastically retorted, but seeing her hurt expression, she quickly apologized. "Hey, just kidding. So, what's the news??"  
  
Paris and Rory are friends. She never thought that she might be friends with Paris, but she did. And Paris was actually an intelligent and nice girl, although she was just catty. They didn't know where it started, but now they are quite close and often Rory asked her about her opinion about everything and the other way around. Paris and Rory still competed about grade, sometimes Paris was on top and sometimes Rory beat her which was rare.  
  
"You haven't known about it? God, where have you been?"  
  
"Well, I've been to the bathroom, to six classes, to the hallway, to the library." Paris rolled her eyes.  
  
"Apparently you haven't gone to the lunch hall." She winced. She hadn't gone to the lunch room. She was too distracted in her new book till she was fifteen minutes late to lunch. Paris shook her head. "Rory, the news is everywhere. You didn't even look up to see where the noise came from, right?" She sheepishly nodded. Paris sighed. She took Rory's hand and dragged her to the lunch room.  
  
"What's in here?" she annoyed asked. "Yes, I see the crowd Paris. I've got nothing to do with that."  
  
"Of course you got everything to do with that."  
  
Then a body stood up from the centre of the crowd. She immediately alarmed. Her eyes shot fixedly at the body. Her jaws dropped and her grip in Paris became tighter. She confused and freaked asked the stupid question.  
  
"Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Paris glared at her.  
  
"Of course you idiot, that's the hot and juicy news."  
  
"Oh." Then the body turned around. He saw the horrified look on Rory's face and smirk.  
  
"Mary, it's been a long time"  
  
"Yeah, two weeks are been a long time. Apparently you had no intention to say a word about this huge news." She sarcastically retorted. Paris raised an eyebrow realizing a hole. And she quickly interrupted.  
  
"Wait, two weeks? Are you saying you've met him? And you didn't tell me!!"  
  
"Paris, I thought he wasn't going to be back beside it was a really short encounter. But well I'm totally wrong."  
  
Tristan grinned and kissed both Rory and Paris's cheek. They both blushed furiously as the other girls stared at them in total disappointment, but Paris still managed to look at him in disdain. Rory stared at him questioningly. He casually answered, whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's a surprise Mary!" he gently kissed her ear  
  
"A surprise, I see!!" Rory tried her best to sound unaffected and cool off her burnt ear. Then the bell rang signaling the seventh period came up next.  
  
"Well, I gotta go girls. Bye!" He looked at Alesha and gestured "Come on." Alesha only nodded and followed behind him. When they were walking alone, she commented  
  
"So, from my place of viewing, it was pretty good." He heard his cousin said  
  
"Yeah, it was"  
  
  
  
~~~After two months~~~  
  
Well, Tristan had tried to be her friends. He had learned his lesson. She couldn't take a straight action. But he couldn't help to think how oblivious she was. Sometimes he wanted just blow it on her face. Say that he cared about her and wanted to be more than friends. But well..of course he knew he couldn't. Like he had said, he'd be her friend if that's the least of her he could get.  
  
Now, Rory was running to the school yard to catch her bus. But the sound of him startled her. She was really in a rush to get coffee, at least a cup of Luke's coffee. She began thinking if she couldn't hold it any longer, she might ended up in one booth of Hartford desperately trying to find a coffee shop.  
  
"Wait!!" Tristan ran and caught her. She looked at him. Exasperate and curious were written all over her face.  
  
"What? My bus is arriving in five minutes. And I'm in need of coffee, unless you're having some coffee, I'll stop by." He handed her a cup, which she gratefully snatched.  
  
"Ooh, you're a god sent!!" He smirked at the comment. Knowing her, it wasn't hard to tell that she talked to her coffee. But alas he kept teasing her.  
  
"I know Mary. Remember I'm Adonis the hot and sexy one!" Seeing her playfully scowled, he asked "Where's the book?"  
  
"Ah, yes. You're right. Sorry" Rory unzipped her backpack and let out a book. "Here you go. You can return it anytime you want, but please be good to Jane, don't let her miss me to cry."  
  
"Jane? You named this book?"  
  
"Well, it's Jane's book. And also tell Alesha about the book. She had called me twice to bring it."  
  
"Alesha called you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've told her lots about Emma, and she got curious. But I kept on forgetting to bring it."  
  
"Uhh, okay I'll give it to her!"  
  
  
  
~~In his car~~  
  
"So, you're friends with Rory?!"  
  
"Um, you have a problem with that?" Alesha asked him rather uneasily. She didn't tell anything to him when she started calling Rory. She was interested in getting to know what's Rory like. Rory told her about her Coffee and Book Obsession. The way she told her was exciting and she decided if she could borrow some to expand her imagination. So she wasn't stuck with teeny fiction.  
  
"Well no, but you didn't say anything. What did you want to know?" He said. She could tell his voice was raised. She became tensed.  
  
"It's not like I have to tell whom I'd be friends with."  
  
"But It's Rory we're talking about here!!"  
  
"So what? I've never talked about you unless she asked." She said coldly. His voice grew softer.  
  
"Hey, I know. I just kinda feel."  
  
"Insecure?" She shook her head "No Tristan, I like the girl. I won't mess it up. Relax man!!"  
  
"Yeah, so I heard. What did she ask about me?"  
  
"You're not getting it!!" She playfully jabbed him  
  
  
  
A/N: Crap!! I know. But please review. And like I said maybe the next chapter won't be out for a while. I lost my passion in it although I've known where the story leads to, but I need some things more to get into it. So please give me suggestions.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	6. Old Tristan and Make it up

Right Here Waiting ch. 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Except Alesha and the storyline.  
  
Feedback: Ooh gladly accepted!!  
  
To mOnster: Hee hee Trory god? Not too bad. And sorry about the Richard Marx thing.  
  
To klm111a: sorry if I typed wrong. Thanks to the reviews and suggestions at the first chapter.  
  
To mandie: Thanks to all the reviews.  
  
To Anonymous: Also thanks for pointing out. I don't know if Adonis was a human.  
  
To effie: thanks a lowth!!  
  
And To all of you who had reviews thank you so much. Your reviews are keeping me alive.  
  
Author's Note: I Change my mind!! I've already got ideas, but I'm still waiting for suggestions.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So, you're serious about the 'I don't know and I don't care' statement?" Alesha stood there leaning against the door frame. She watched Tristan who was laying in his back, staring at the ceiling like he usually does when he thinks about something hard. And this time there's no doubt what's or who's the 'something'  
  
  
  
"Hello yourself!!" He said rolling his eyes. He didn't even turn his head to look at the owner of the voice. The curious and teasing tone his cousin and he always used. Every young generation of DuGrey always had that trademark somehow. Smirk, blonde hair, twinkled blue eyes, teasing and snide remark, and of course wit.  
  
  
  
"No one uses hello anymore oldie!!"  
  
  
  
"What's the first word you say when you answer a phone?"  
  
"Yep" she calmly replied. "So back to my question, how's the vow? I see you haven't broken it."  
  
  
  
Finally he turned his head and met a snide smirk plastered on her face. He thought about this position when he was exasperated and Alesha kept throwing teasing word. It was almost similar with his and Rory's. Only now the victim wasn't her but him.  
  
  
  
"First of all, it wasn't a vow. It was merely a sentence that uttered because the speaker was,-"  
  
  
  
"Desperate and hopeless!" She grinned from ear to ear as he squinted his eyes dangerously at her.  
  
  
  
"What I meant was broken hearted" He said coldly  
  
  
  
"Ooh that's also the right word for you. So you are broken hearted, desperate and hopeless!!"  
  
  
  
"Ookay let's just drop it will you? How' your impression so far to Chilton?" She paused thinking about something.  
  
  
  
"Before we change the subject, I want to ask you something seriously." Seeing he nodded impatiently, she continued "Why haven't you made a move on her? All I know is that she's not having a boyfriend or a close boy friend." His face grew gloom  
  
  
  
"I know that." He said as he looked far away off "It's our last year in Chilton. She must be concentrating to her grades to apply to Harvard. I don't want to distract her with my stupid guts and destroy her dream. I don't wanna screw anything when it already gets better. Beside she's just too good to be true!" She clenched her fist.  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that you don't deserve her?" He only nodded. But then she surprised him. She walked over him with smoldering eyes and punched him right on the cheek as hard as her hand could take until he fell off the bed. Blood came dripping from his mouth. His face looked perplexed and shocked. "What the,-" she cut him off  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!" She yelled "I want the old Tristan back. Go away, I don't know you anymore!!"  
  
  
  
"I am the new Tristan DuGrey. You don't like it? Bear with it!!" He shouted equally as he rub off the blood with the end of his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right. You don't deserve Rory Gilmore. Not with your low attitude!!" With that she marched out of the room, leaving him watched his foot in silence.  
  
  
  
~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
  
  
They ate breakfast in awkward silence. Tristan's face was purple. And neither one of them would give up. But Tristan felt a little bit guilty. He knew she was out of her business but he also knew that she was worried about him. Alesha put the napkin and thanked the cook. Then she went upstairs and back with set of keys. Without a good bye she leaved for Chilton with her own convertible. He sighed 'Another problem'  
  
  
  
Rory came over him. He immediately knew it. The beauty radiate from her. Her invigorating look was supported by her long brown hair which was let loose. And she wore a lipgloss that made her lips shiny and kissable. He looked at them hungrily. Day dreaming what it feels like to kiss her right away.  
  
  
  
"Umm, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, Oh of course" He thought she was gonna talk about his fight with Alesha.  
  
But he was wrong. She noticed the difference of Tristan's behavior. He didn't call her Mary anymore. He almost never waited for her in her locker. He didn't tease her anymore like back then. And it bothered her. She missed the banter she usually had every morning. She missed his smirk.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong? Did I do something offend you?" Seeing his baffled look she elaborated. "I feel that you don't like me. You're not so kind to me anymore. I'm willing to make it up if you want."  
  
  
  
'What is she talking about? I don't like her? I even love her!!' He furrowed his forehead in bewilderment. He then realized she was asking him about his avoidance.  
  
  
  
"No Mary. Everything's fine!" He started to walk away but she grabbed his wrist.  
  
  
  
"Tristan! I'm not buying it. What did I do?" Tristan turned to face her with a face of full smirk. Rory thought 'Uh oh this can't be good' And, as she predicted he said that.  
  
  
  
"If you just want to do something to me all you have to do is tell me. I've thought about some ways for you to make it up to me." He said suggestively. She could play the game. She determined not to let this one slide. She'd win. She leaned closer to him smelling the cologne he wore. She seductively whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
"So, you told. Where can we go? I'm really hungry" She meant it as I'm hungry to your touch, Tristan knew it better. Then she trailed her fingertip on his chest. He felt like he was ready to be burned. 'Play cool dude!!' He stifled an evil smirk. He leaned in, tracing his lips on her neck. He whispered in low and husky voice.  
  
  
  
"I've got this place, a cool and quiet place." He let the tension built. "Let's go to.....Starbucks!"  
  
  
  
"What?!?!" She snapped her head and looked at him in disbelief. She didn't define this. Nope definitely not. She thought he'd suggest a stranded homeroom or janitor's closet. He had won again. He successfully intrigued her. Tristan grinned as Rory playfully smacked his head. She sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
"Well, you don't want to go for a coffee?" He said with the smirk that never left his face. Uh oh he had cast the mantra. She wouldn't say no to coffee, not ever. She glared at him, swearing under her breath.  
  
  
  
"All right you win!"  
  
  
  
"Ah, that's my girl!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his car.  
  
  
  
"Sooo, all I have to mention is coffee?" He said with a snide leer at her way. She turned her head narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
  
  
"I did"  
  
  
  
"Ookay. I'm really tired after nine hours whipped in torture chamber. If I were you I'd shut the hell up because I could be a horrible monster without Luke's coffee. Even you bribe me with Starbucks's, you just have to give me five cups!"  
  
  
  
"How about I kiss you? I've just had a cup. Maybe the taste is still there. You know you can lick it if you want" He ogled on her way and suggestively wiggled his eyebrow. She smacked him on the chest.  
  
  
  
"Ouch. Mary that really hurts me. You know what Mary, normally a girl would love to accept that offer. But then realization hit me hey, Rory Gilmore's not normal!" He got another smack.  
  
  
  
"Lack of comeback? If you didn't mention tired I would assume you are nervous around me. Oh wait, you're tired? I can massage your neck, back and shoulder to relax you." He's right. Rosy red crept up to her cheeks as she whacked his side of head.  
  
  
  
He pulled in to the parking lot and went out. He opened her door and led her outside. Rory threw him a -I'm-not-a-toddler- look. When they finally sat, she quickly waved to a waiter and ordered. He just chuckled  
  
  
  
"I want five cups of coffee. Don't do me decaf or I will,-" Tristan cut her off.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. She hasn't had a coffee from this morning." The waiter shot Rory a nasty look, but replace it with encouraging smile upon Tristan's explanation.  
  
  
  
"So what did I do?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"What did I do that made you mad at me?"  
  
  
  
'Make me love you when I'm not supposed to love you at all, wait it's a poem' he really wanted to blurt it out, but no. He held it. 'Remember boy, if friendship is the least thing I get from her, I'll take it. Pathetic!'  
  
  
  
"I told you Mary, I just had busy days. My fan club insists me to throw a party. But my parents aren't out of town." She only silenced.  
  
  
  
"Tristan?" She looked at him questioningly. "Yeah." "Why do you do that?"  
  
  
  
"Do what?" He said baffled.  
  
  
  
"Pretend to be someone that people expects you to be. No offence but you never seem to be honest with yourself." She said softly and carefully. He grew hard.  
  
  
  
"Don't lecture me about how am I supposed to be. You don't know a single bit of me." He said coldly and stiffly. Her eyes softened. She reached up and caressed his cheek. He was jolted when she made the skin to skin contact.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, I know you better than you think. Don't do that. You hate it, you want to be yourself." He couldn't see right in to her eyes when her gaze seemed to burn him alive. He felt he was naked under the gaze. She took his hands and squeezed it gently.  
  
  
  
"I don't like the gloomy Tristan but I don't like the playboy Tristan either. Act natural, be the real you. I like you just the way you are!"  
  
  
  
'But you don't love me like I love you.' He couldn't take it anymore. He groaned in frustration and banged his head to the table. And then he stood up and hurriedly ran to his car.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I gotta go. Please pay me. I'll pay you later. I can't drop you to your house. You can go to your grandmother. I'm sorry!!" He shouted over his shoulder. She gawked at him.  
  
  
  
"Wait Tristan!! What's wrong?" He kept running. She ran faster and tried to catch him. He bumped in to her. She wrapped her arms around him trying to stop him!!  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked once again.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I have to go!!" She didn't let him (I know it's not logic. How come Rory catch Tristan when her body isn't even bigger than him? But oh..well. It's just a story)  
  
  
  
"No you're not going anywhere." When he started babbling, she hugged him tightly, trying to cut off his air supply. When he stopped talking and struggling, she thought it was worked. She just didn't know that his reason to stop abruptly was that he felt her body pressed to him and her arms around his waist. Something she'd never do in normal circumstances.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Weird place. So leave me reviews. I'm still longing for suggestions.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	7. I'm so sorry

Right Here Waiting ch.7  
  
Disclaimer: It's all mine..hee hee just kidding.  
  
Feedback: Ooh I'll always remember you!!  
  
Author's Note: Actually at the end of last chapter, I wanted Rory to kiss Tristan to make him shut up. But I don't know how am I gonna make the continuation, the way they'd react.  
  
A/N: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY TO END IT UP LIKE THIS, YOU PROBABLY HATE ME. I WAS THINKING I'D MAKE A SEQUEL (FUTURE FIC) BUT I JUST HATE THIS STORY AND I KEENLY WANT TO FINISH THIS. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL WRITE THE SEQUEL ANYWAY. SO HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he just stood there, she gripped him tighter, enjoying the convenient. She rubbed circle on his back as he caressed her hair. He loved the smell of her. It wasn't suffocating or too sharp to his nose like any other girl, he hated that. It was fruity fresh, just like her, invigorating. Then she murmured in to his neck.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Tristan, tell me anything you want." He told her about him. No. He didn't tell her about his feeling towards her.  
  
"I know that's pathetic." He paused, wanting to see that she believed him. "But I don't want people see my weakness."  
  
"Being yourself isn't a weakness."  
  
"I am not as strong as my body looks. I'm fragile inside. I'm cold. I'm sad. I'm angry. I never get love."  
  
"You have Alesha, you have your dad."  
  
"My dad being kind to me is new. He never did it for sixteen years. And Alesha is just similar with me. She grew in cold mansion. She could cover that because she was really close to her sister before she died. But me, I don't have anyone to pour them all my emotion." and then she said it all of the sudden.  
  
"You have me. I'm not raised in cold situation. And you are always welcomed to our house. If you feel you need to talk to me, call me. No matter what time is it. I'll keep my cell and phone beside me. Even if you need a hug, the door is opened for you."  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe what he just heard. This creature in front of him, this beautiful one, excused him to get closer to her. To spend his time with her. He gripped her tighter, burying his head in her soft hair.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked in to his own house and greeted by his cousin's leaning against the door frame.  
  
  
  
"Hey" she said "I'm sorry for everything I said and done. I know I was out of line."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I've been boring you with all my mourning. I was really hopeless!!" She grinned.  
  
"Then your nick is true broken hearted, desperate and hopeless" seeing his weird look, she held up her hands. "I'm only kidding, my dear cousin!" she paused "I heard you had a road trip with the one and only, how'd it go?"  
  
"It was hmm.hmm real wonderful. It was definitely my cherish moment."  
  
"Wow! That well?" she gave him that look he quickly got it "Oh no no, don't do that!" she sneered wickedly "D.e.t.a.i.l.s my dear!" he groaned "Oh god!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You bring the snacks?"  
  
"Are you sure you can eat these all?" he carried two plastic bags full of chips. From Oreo to Doritos. Even Lindt bars were there too.  
  
"You have no idea!! It's only your first time learning how Gilmore household works. Now you're attending one of their sacred moments, The Movie Night!!" Rory said with guide tone, you know when they usually introduce us to one of the strangest place in the world, he he just news flash! Then Lorelai came in to the living room and gloated over the food he brought.  
  
  
  
"You, my child are always welcomed in this roof!!" she said as she snatched on of the bags.  
  
"Where's Alesha?" Rory asked him  
  
"She said she got tons of homework. She thought she could never finish it if she didn't start by now. She hasn't got used to Chilton life style." Rory laughed.  
  
"That happened to me when I was new. I thought I'd never ever finish them."  
  
"So since I'm the only male creature here, I'm the one who'll pick the movie!" Tristan said in mock menacing tone.  
  
"No!" Lorelai cried in disdain "Since I'm the responsible one in this household I'd get to choose the movie!" Rory rolled her eyes  
  
"If you can count the moment you're being responsible!!" She pointed out as Lorelai stared at her in shock.  
  
"Oh no did I just hear right?? My descent just said that!!"  
  
"Oh yeah. She meant she's the mature one in the household!" seeing her mom's face in terror she gloated "And she'll pick the movie which she has chosen Titanic!" This time, the terror face appeared from Tristan's.  
  
  
  
"Please say you're kidding me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry my darling. Tonight we'll watch Titanic" she stated. Tristan smirked right away.  
  
"Darling? I definitely love that!"  
  
"Oookay, why don't we just watch it, do we?" she shook her head slightly. "God, what am I gonna do with you?"  
  
"Oh that's easy, have a hot and heavy make out session with me!!" she gave him a dirty look. Then Lorelai spoke up.  
  
"Hello people. I still exist in here. No dirty look, dirty little words under the circumstances when you see someone's mother sitting beside them" Tristan and Rory blushed deep red, not realizing that Lorelai was still there with them.  
  
  
  
"Let's just watch!" Rory said changing the subject.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was cool. I actually haven't seen Titanic. Oh well I refused it when my ex girlfriend tried to drag me to watch it" Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You haven't watch Titanic until then? Until tonight??"  
  
"Well, yeah." "Wow!!" She looked at him but then she looked like she was thoughtfully tried to say something.  
  
"Tristan, have you planned about your future? Graduation is in the corner." He titled his head to watch her and let her tell him first.  
  
"You know I want Harvard. And I want to pursue my dream becoming a journalist. It's my biggest dream ever. And I don't think I'm going to spoil my college. You'd never see me in a party, well except in the Gilmore party or family occasion or pushed up by my grandma." she rambled on.  
  
"I'm going to Harvard then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been arguing with myself if I'll choose Harvard or Princeton. My parents thankfully gave me the freedom to pick whichever I please. But seeing you really eager to go to Harvard, then Harvard is chosen. Beside I'll be the horror and the fun for you Mary." He winked mischievously as she rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him.  
  
"Go already!!"  
  
"Oh you know you don't want me to." she ushered him to his car.  
  
"Wow, Mary you walk me to my car."  
  
"Bye Tristan!!" she rolled her eyes. She never seemed to stop rolling her eyes whenever he was around.  
  
  
  
---Graduation (I'm going straight to this)---  
  
  
  
"Congratz!!" Tristan said as he hugged her tightly. He had planned to tell her all of his feeling. He'd say that no matter what response he'd get.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Umm, Rory I wanted to tell you something." She smiled, waiting for him to go on. He inhaled deeply. "Please don't interrupt me okay, I'll just need to make it out of my mouth."  
  
"Iloveyou!!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Oh" She paused "Wow!" she paused again "Care to say something about that??" He breathed again  
  
"I was attracted to you at the first time. I like you at the dance that makes my blood boiled when I saw you with the farm boy. I like you a lot, I got a crush on you or whatever you called it...at PJ Harvey thing. I love you when I left you that's why I didn't kiss you, but honestly I regret it." There he had said that. Seeing her silence he went on "Look, you don't have to return anything. I just want you to know. I don't demand you." Then she spoke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan," He held his breath "I'm truly sorry. But you know I have Harvard coming up. And I want to be a journalist which I need to concentrate on my college. I don't want to have a relationship to distract me. I'm really sorry." She quietly said. He gulped. She had rejected him. She broke his heart again.  
  
  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No! Let me finish that." he nodded "You are my friend, my best friend. But I can't think of anything to offer you more than that...for now. But for me, a best friend is more than any boyfriend I can have. Maybe someday after I finish all these things, we can try to work things out. It's not like I don't want to try it, I just don't want to be in relationship. You're my best friend and maybe someday it'll change but I don't know." Then he hugged her fiercely, trying to hold back the bitter tears. But then Tristan looked up and stared at her.  
  
  
  
"Rory, umm I have a request. And please don't say no." She knitted her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Mention it."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" she was a lil bit taken aback. Guilty sprung all over her. She didn't know that Tristan had this deep feeling for her. She nodded. And Tristan leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss was short and desperate was written all over his kiss. But that kiss enough to remind them to their previous kiss, the one that Tristan always used to raise his spirit if he was in a devastated situation. But now he had another one. After they broke apart, they licked their lips and he stared longingly at her lips, wanting for more.  
  
  
  
"Please remind me to have that kiss again someday" she joked. He laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah I will!" he paused "Rory, just so you know. I'll always be right here waiting for you. No matter how long does it take. I'll always be there as a friend when you need me .But you have to know that I'll always want more."  
  
"I'll take your words."  
  
She smiled warmly as she gently took his hand in hers and walked away hand in hand. Tristan nodded soundlessly. He put his head on her shoulder as tears freely streamed down to his cheeks. Oh wait, tears also formed in her eyes. She regretted. But she knew that's for the best. She wanted so badly to kiss him, have him hold her when she cried, but in the other hand she wanted to be a journalist so badly too. Back to reality, she kissed his forehead lightly. And she gripped his waist tighter. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, smelling her scent. He still cried, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hide his feelings anymore. He still could be her friend, her best friend even. That was not enough, he knew it but she had promised that she'd try them after she got her dreams. And he definitely would take her words as she took his.  
  
There, although he was heartbroken, it wasn't that hurt. He had kissed her, twice. That would keep him for years.  
  
  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heartbreaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
  
  
  
He had promised and he'd keep it. He'd be right there waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
-the end-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew!! there I have finished it. Hope you're not mad at me for the end. What do you say?  
  
Thank you for reviewing  
  
skinny  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


End file.
